elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Escalator modernization
Escalator modernization is a process of replacing or refurbishing the critical parts of the escalators in order for it to be able to handle new technology, have better performance, improve safety, and even give the aesthetics an up-to-date appeal. There are three types modernization: partial modernization, full modernization, or full replacement. Introduction The build-up of the escalators which more complicated than the elevators since the whole escalator truss, steps, controllers, motor, etc. are installed from the manufacturing plant by elevator and escalator companies and deliver to the site by hanging to the corresponding positionHow escalator is made (Made How). For the age of using, equipment become increasingly difficult to find or replace, along with code changes and deteriorating ride performance. However, if the building owners wish to upgrade the whole escalator system in early 2000s or even earlier, that is mean they need to replace whole escalators within the whole escalator structures nearby (which means every escalators in same section of the building needs to be shutdown when the replacement begins). Other way which is refurbishing with some parts such as handrails and landing plates but the frequent breakdown still exist. Until 2004, Kone introduce the world first escalator full modernization package called "EcoMod" which just need to keep the exterior panel of balustrade and truss and all other parts of the single escalator are replacedKone - Eco-innovation milestones, to minimize the nuisance during the escalator modernization, improve the ride quality and support the code changes. For this successful solutions, some other elevator companies also offer similar solution for escalator full modernization (except Otis). The process :Please refer to Elevator major alterations. For starters, an escalator modernization plan will have to be created. This is done usually with the help of an elevator service company which can also do modernization. This process will make all parts of the escalator will have to be modernized, except the existing truss and exterior panel of balustrade in the current site (hence the lighting and fire sprinklers will not removed), making sure that code compliance is met. Once this is done, preventive maintenance will have to be done until the escalator is removed from service. During this time, the escalator will be out of service, so building owners will have to compensate for this. This includes proper diversion of building’s traffic (usually provide alternative route for access), creating contingency plans, and so on. This is needed because depending on the amount of modernization done, the number of escalators, and the size of the building, the whole process may take anywhere from a few months, to a whole year. When the process complete, elevator service company must complete the escalator examination for newly installed escalator or escalator recently complete the major alterations before it back in service. Companies which provide escalator full modernization This is a list contains only companies offer the escalator full modernization packages (which only leave the truss in the current site). Videos KONE EcoMod™ complete escalator modernization|Kone EcoMod escalator modernization video. I.MOD Escalator|ThyssenKrupp I.MOD escalator modernization video. See also *Elevator modernization External links *Escalator modernization (hkelev.com) *EcoMod Escalator Modernization - KONE U.S. (Websites for other countries are available) *KONE EcoMod Complete Escalator Modernization brochure *KONE EcoMod 2 Complete Escalator Modernization brochure *Escalator Modernization - I.MOD - ThyssenKrupp Elevator America *Escalator modernization - Mitsubishi Electric *Escalator modernization - Hitachi Japan (Japanese) (translated version) Category:Escalator